First Love
by Quincy1313
Summary: Alfred was transferred to England, going to his new school. He was afraid, but he never showed it. He always tried to be a hero. He knew heroes weren't afraid of anything. But inside. He was scared..mostly about the other students and even bullies. He met his P.E Teacher, Gilbert Beilschmidt. a Handsome, Albino man that will change his life along with Ludwig. (Full Summary inside)
1. The Start of Love

_This is going to be a PruAme with a slight of Germerica. _

Alfred was transferred to England, going to his new school. He was afraid, but he never showed it. He always tried to be a hero. He knew heroes weren't afraid of anything. But inside. He was scared..mostly about the other students and even bullies. But when he saw his P.E Teacher... Gilbert Beilschmidt. It all changed for him. He fallen for the handsome albino teacher! What will he do?

* * *

Alfred looked out of the plane window, seeing the view down below. "..." He gently hugged his Captain America plushie. The one he looked up to when he needed it. His Father got a new job at England and they had to move away from America to England. Alfred turned his head, looking at his father and his brother, Matthew. Alfred's mother wasn't here. She was ill and they couldn't transfer her. Alfred turned his head again, looking out of the window. He was scared. He hated moving away, it made his stomach turn. "Father..." He muttered as he looked at the man once more. "Are... we nearly there yet?" He asked, His father responded. "Yes, Nearly there. Don't worry Al." He ruffled the blonde's hair.

After a few hours, They landed at the Airport. "You know Alfred... You're 17 now, You shouldn't be hugging that thing like a damn child." He said as he glared weakly at Alfred. The American blonde pouted as he kept hugging it. It was his favourite hero, He couldn't abandon him in his time of need. "I... just like it... it comforts me dad.. you know that." His father just sighed, rolling his eyes as he got their bags and started to move outside, near to the road, calling a cab.

They got into the cab and drove to their new house. It was a nice, beautiful modern house. Alfred didn't really liked it though. The other house he lived in was much bigger and greater than this. "..." He nudged his glasses a bit as the three walked into the house. "Wow..." Matthew gasped as he liked the house, outside and in. "This is lovely!" He squealed. His little brother ran around the house like a little adventurer. Alfred chuckled at his little brother's squeal. So cute~

"Alright you two, Stop playing and pick a room. This house has three rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and a dining hall." Their father said as he placed their things down. Alfred sighed, picking his stuff up and walking upstairs. "Hmm.." He quickly chose the biggest room. "Aww.. Al! I want this room!" Matthew whined as he tried to get into the room. "No you can't dude! Finders, keepers! Losers, weepers!" He pulled out his tongue at his brother, watching him cry and run away. "Idiot." He laughed softly.

He was now in his room, looking around. "This is big.." He mumbled to himself as he quickly put his things away. His aqua eyes glanced at the bed. It looked so inviting. "Might as well~" He launched forward, the front of his body landed on the bed. "So soft!~"

"Alfred, Hurry up. We're going to your new school. We need to set some things for you, like books, artbooks, a kit for P.E. Etc etc, Now get off your ass." Alfred looked at his father that was at the door. "Sure..." He didn't want to go, but he couldn't deny what his father wanted.

Alfred got off the bed and went out with his father, walking up to his new high school. "When you start high school, remember to do your best and at the end of the day, Pick up Matthew from Primary school. Alright?" He explained, looking at his son. Alfred nodding. He was fine with picking up his brother. "Okay, I will do that father, don't worry." He smiled as he got to the school. Now he felt a bit nervous. It was big and new, butterflies started to appear in his stomach.

'Hetalia High' That was his new school that he was going to go to now. They entered the building, Alfred's eyes looked left and right, seeing the classrooms, the cafeteria, the hall and outside. It looked new and strange. His father got him his uniform, school books and other things he will be needing for school. "A... Uniform?" He was surprised. He never got to wear a uniform at his old school. "Great..." He didn't like this one bit. "Get use to it..." The man said as he walked around the school, looking around; stepping into the classrooms. The last room was the boys changing room; where the boys changed into their P.E outfits to go outside or run around in the hall(If it was raining, they had to go into the hall and practise there)

"Hallo?" a voice spoken out. The man with the white hair and the red eyes looked at the two. Alfred looked at him, up and down. _'Wow...Hes fit...' _That was the first three words that came in mind. He suddenly blushed. "U-Uhm.. Hello~" Alfred shyly said as he looked away, feeling nervous. "Hello." His father said to, shaking the albino's hand. "I'm Richard and this is my son, Alfred F Jones... He'll be going to this school soon and you are?" Richard asked for the man's name. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, But you little fellow. Can call me ~ Kesesese~" He laughed at the end, smirking at the blonde. "A-Alright ." Alfred quickly nodded. "Come on Al, we have to go now. You're little brother is probably getting hungry for pancakes at this time." Richard grabbed Alfred's hand, pulling him away from the changing rooms and out of the school. "B-Bye..." He waved at Gilbert, blushing pink as the Albino smiled and waved back before going back to do his work.

As they got home, his father, Richard opened the door, stepping inside and going to the kitchen, hearing Matthew whine shyly for food. "Pancakes are coming up, don't worry Mattie." Richard chuckled as he started to cook. Richard poured the pancake mix onto the frying pan, making golden brown pancakes and putting them on a clean white plate. "Here you go." He gave the plate to Matthew. "Thanks papa!~" His little brother smiled and rushed to the chair, sitting up and putting the plate on the table, he got his fork and knife, trying to hold them properly as he started to eat them. "Nom nom nom~"

Alfred got a plate as well and he started to eat quickly before heading up to his room, laying down onto his bed. Monday was coming and that was the day he will be going to his new school. _'Remember to be awesome...Don't be scared... You'll make good friends... good friends...' _He shut his eyes closed tightly, trying to think that over and over again so his nerves would calm down.

It was now night time and Alfred couldn't sleep that much, he tried counting sheeps but that didn't help him. He thought about the german guy... His teacher. He hoped he was nice, He did seem nice when they first met...but maybe he was just being nice in front of his father? He'll never know until he sees him again.

Al finally went asleep when it was 1AM. He snored away, dreaming about burgers, french fries and all the other food he loves. Minus the vegetables, YUCK!

–

The next day, Alfred was up. His uniform was on him. He was at his mirror, trying to put his tie on. "...fuck sake.. I hate this!" He nearly screamed as he tried to do it once more. "Faaaaaaaaaaaaaather!" He called out for him. Richard got up and tied the tie for him. "There..Now get down stairs quick and eat before going to school." Alfred nodded, rushing downstairs and going to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast, eating it and drinking some sweet tea before getting out of the door. "Shit! Forgot my bag!" He stopped and rushed back in, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder before running to his new school.

He was at the gates, watching other students walking in. "..." He gulped as he walked in as well. He wanted to mingle and talk and make friends but he felt scared. He didn't want to make a bad impression of himself in front of people. So he decided to be quiet. He got up to his new classroom's door. Where he would go in to register himself so he was in. He peeked inside, seeing his new teacher. He slowly approached him, looking up. "U-Uhm.. Hello?" He spoke as the teacher looked at him with a smile. "Hello there... You must be Alfred right?" She smiled. She seemed nice and good. "Y-Yes I am.." He nodded. "Alright then... Class!~" She yelled so she got most of the students attention. "This is Alfred F Jones. He moved here from America. So be nice to him and maybe even show him around the school." She looked at the boy. "I'm Mrs. Braginski, I'm from Ukraine, nice to meet you." She chuckled. "Nice to meet you to... Miss~" He slowly got to his seat, sitting down next to a taller, muscular blonde. "Hello there." Alfred looked at the man. "Hallo there... You must be Alfred then? I'm Ludwig... Ludwig Beilschmidt." He pulled out his hand, quickly shaking Alfred's hand. "A-Ah.. Hello dude~" He blushed a bit as their hands shook. "Wait.. Beilschmidt... So I guess is your older brother?" Ludwig nodded. "Yeah..." He sighed, He didn't seem so glad that his older brother was here. "I always had a feeling that he got this job to look after me und make fun at me at the same time... Oh well.. thats Gilbert. Hes an idiot." Alfred chuckled in a cute way. "I see~"

called out the names on the register, everyone was here, expect a few people; they must be sick, maybe with hayfever. You never know, Hayfever can get bad... "So, alfred. Do you know what class you have first?" The german kindly asked, looking at the blonde. "Uhm.. No I don't...Wait! I have a schedule through..." Alfred rummaged through his bag, pulling out a slip of paper. "Here~" He gave Ludwig it. "Ah... I see, ve have most classes together, even sports. The only class that ve do not have is art... I don't really do art... not my kind of thing und i'm bad at it sadly." Ludwig gave the piece of paper back.

"Vell, Ve have sports first anyway, so... Lets go." He got up and Alfred quickly followed him to the boys changing rooms. He got up to a free locket, putting his bag in and grabbing his kit. The shirt was good and big but the shorts... Oh no... they were kind of small. "Oh no..." Well, they had to do until he got another pair.

Alfred slowly stripped the clothes off his body. Now he was in his underwear, he shivered slightly at the coldness of the room. Ludwig was next to him and he couldn't help but stare at the body. "I see you have some muscle. That's good... bruder doesn't like weak people." He said as he instantly put his shorts and shirt on. "Oh..." He wore his shirt and looked at the shorts before putting them on, tugging them up. "U-Uhm.. Ludwig...Are these shorts a bit small? And be honest with me...dude..." He was concerned about his shorts. Ludwig went behind him, looking at him. His cheeks suddenly went bright red. The shorts were short, the German could see Alfred's ass cheeks, but only a bit. "U-Uhm...Just pull them down a little bit..." Alfred's hands were at the bottom now of the shorts, tugging them down slightly. "Better?" "Ja... Better." Ludwig tried to get rid of the blush that was lingering against his cheeks. "Lets go outside before the teacher... vell, before my bruder gets mad at us." He grabbed Alfred's hand, holding his as he pulled him outside to the field.

The boys stood in a line, looking at Gilbert pace back and forth on the field. "Alright you little whelps!" He yelled as he glared at them. "Today, You'll be running around, this entire field and do not take one damn break! Now go!" The field was big but Alfred could make it. "Lets go Al." Ludwig started to run with the rest of them. Alfred looked at Gilbert before running, looking behind Ludwig. "I guess hes strict when hes doing his job?" He questioned but Ludwig nodded running faster. Alfred just took it easy, watching the others run fast. He was alone now... "..." He heard a little squeak... Like it was from a little bird or something. "Hm?" He looked down, seeing a baby yellow blue. He quickly stopped and looked down at it. His eyes averted up, seeing the nest. Alfred gently picked up the bird. "Don't worry, this hero has up." "Oi! Jones! I said don't take a...- Vait the..." Gilbert stopped as he watched Alfred climb up the tree, He saw a little bird in his hands. "There you go buddy, home sweet home~" Alfred smiled before jumping off the tree, landing on his feet and running again. That heroic moment made Gilbert's heart beat a bit. "Huh..." He blinked as he saw most of the boys were tired from running. He growled. "Come on! Run faster!" Ludwig was by Gilbert's side, finishing first, then it was Alfred at second. "Hey Ludwig~" "Hallo." They both smiled at each other. "Not bad..." The Albino said, looking up and down at Alfred. "Heroic and steady on his feet, good work boy." He ruffled Alfred's hair, smiling. "T-Thanks ." Alfred's cheeks glowed pink, he liked being praised. "Hehe~"

Somehow, Ludwig saw this and he didn't like his older brother touching Alfred... He didn't know why. "Come on Alfred...Lets go get changed and go to English class." He wasn't happy any more and forced Alfred to go back to the changing room. Alfred saw this but didn't complain. He got undressed, naked once more. Ludwig took a peek, looking at the well-tanned body. He quickly looked away as he got his uniform back on. Alfred got his uniform on as well. Alfred smiled and hugged Ludwig, feeling that he was going to be his first new friend. "Thanks for everything Ludwig...Seriously dude. Thanks." He gave Ludwig cheek a kiss before heading off, Ludwig was following behind, rubbing his kissed cheek. _'H-He.. kissed my.. cheek... No one has ever done that... except __Bruder...'_Ludwig's heart was beating but he tried to ignore it. He couldn't be in love?! He just met this American boy!

Alfred hummed happily. The butterflies went away now as he was near Ludwig. He felt so good not to be scared any more. Well, a hero does need a side-kick and Ludwig was that.

The Blonde duo got into the English class, sitting down next to each other. Sadly, The teacher hissed at them, They had a classroom seating plan. Alfred felt sad now as he got up out of his seat and going to the back of the class. That was where the seat was... It was next to some big guy. He gulped as he sat down... this wasn't going to go well. "Oi." The big guy nudged Alfred's arm, trying to get his attention. Alfred was trying to work. "What?" He whispered as he looked at him. "Are you some kind of nerd or something?" The guy took Alfred's glasses. "O-Oi.. Give them back." The guy ignored him. _'Fuck.. I need those glasses!'_ He thought as he glared at the guy who was acting like a bully. "No." The bully stood up, getting the class's attention. "Whatcha going to do about it?" He smirked as Alfred growled as he tried to get his glasses back but the stupid bully pushed him away. Ludwig noticed this as he couldn't pay attention in class any more. He wanted to help but he didn't want to get in trouble. He was a good person who didn't break the rules. "Just give them... back!" He shouted as he punched the bully in the face, knocking him back and grabbing his glasses, quickly putting them on.

While they were busy fighting. The teacher already called for some help and the P.E teacher quickly got into the classroom. But it was to late, the Bully tackled Alfred down, punching him. "Haha~ Weakling! When I'm finished with you, Your mummy wont be able to kiss your fucking boo-boos better!" Alfred got a flashback about his mother in the hospital. "How can she... When...Shes in a coma..." His voice trembled. "Oh to bad, I don't fucking care about your stupid mental mother! I wonder why she was in that coma? Maybe it was your fault for being so fucking stupid and weak!" Then he snapped, He felt the energy of angry flowing in his veins as he punched the bully off him. Gilbert rushed and grabbed Alfred, pulling him back as another teacher pulled the bully back. "You bastard!" He shouted as he tried to struggle, tears flowed down his cheeks. The bully was pulled away and Alfred's head limped down, tears dropping to the floor. Gilbert sighed as he saw those crystal tears hitting the floor. Ludwig got out of his seat. He pulled Alfred away from Gilbert. He didn't know what to do but he knew a hug would be a good thing to do. So he hugged him, petting his back.

"Shh..." The blonde hushed Alfred, trying to calm him down. "Take him somewhere nice and safe... Maybe outside, give him some fresh air... I'll go speak to that-..." He was going to swear but he decided not to, because he was a teacher and swearing in schools weren't allowed. "Bully..." He finished as he walked off, looking behind him quick, watching Ludwig take Alfred away. "..." Gilbert looked down, thinking. _'Poor kid...' _He walked down the hall, rubbing the back of his neck. He got to the room where the bully was kept. Gilbert had fury in his eyes now as he glared at the boy. He felt like cracking his knuckles in front of the boy and beat him up for making Alfred cry. He didn't know he could care so much for a boy that he just met. He hated that the bully made Alfred cry and he wanted to comfort Alfred, kiss it all better. Gilbert had a nice chat with the bully, scaring him with his own words.

–

The breeze brushed against Alfred's and Ludwig's blonde hair as they sat on the grass, looking up at the blue sky. Ludwig didn't know how to comfort a person. He wasn't a person to hug and make people feel better. He looked at the American, thinking. His eyes looked to Alfred before looking back up to the sky. He smiled as he pointed to a cloud that nearly looked like a stick. "Look~" He kept pointing to the cloud. He heard Alfred's cute giggle. "Cool~" He said. "Oh!" He pointed at another one, this time, He found a cloud that looked like a maple leaf. "Maple leaf~ hehe, My little brother love thoses. And Maple syrup." He was feeling much better now as they continue to point at different shape of clouds. They laughed together, smiled together. They were having a great time together.

They laid down next to each other, a bit tired from pointing from cloud to cloud. They both had smiles on their faces. "That was fun~" Alfred mentioned while the German nodded. They heard a bell ringing. "It must be time for lunch now." He said as he got up, Ludwig held out a hand for Alfred and he grabbed it, Ludwig pulled him up and they both got to the cafeteria. It was packed with people. "Wow... I hope the food is great..." He mumbled as he heard his stomach growled. He looked at Ludwig, waiting for an answer. "Its alright. Some of its very nice." "Some of it? Wait.. So the rest is like demonic bad food? Is... there a mystery special or something?!" He gasped in horror, of course he was pretending through and Ludwig laughed. "No. The only bad food in this school is the scones." "Haha!~ Demonic scones! Niiice..." Alfred giggled as they both got to the front and grabbed their food quickly and going to some seats and sitting down. Alfred was happy that this school made any type of food. He looked at his burger, licking his lips. He started to eat it. "Mmm~ Not bad." He munched onto the burger while Ludwig was cutting up his wurst, stabbing it one of the pieces with his fork and putting it in his mouth. "Mmmhmm~" He nodded as he ate in a polite manner.

Alfred continue to munch on his burger, getting ketchup sauce on his cheek. "Hey... Alfred..." He looked at his cheek and quickly licked the sauce off. "Hm?" Alfred's cheek glowed bright red. "E-Eh.. O-Oh thanks.." He rubbed his cheek where Ludwig licked. "No problem." Ludwig smiled awkwardly. _'God damn it.. I shouldn't of did that... ah you __Dummkopf__!' _He shouted at himself in his own head. Alfred munched on his french fries now, eating them all, tasting the salt on them. "Mmm.. Delis!" He said, licking his lips as he was finished with his dinner, so was Ludwig. "Lets go. We have about 10 minutes left until we part..." He didn't like the sound of that. But Ludwig had wood crafting class and Alfred had art. So there was no way that they can be together on the last period. "Oh.." Alfred got up and the trio got out there, sitting on the grass again. "This has really been fun... I was really scared... you know being new and all. But... Now I have you... I-I feel much better now, Like a hero!~" Ludwig nodded, smiling at him. He was happy that he made Alfred feel better in this school. "No problem. It feels.. good to have a friend. Thanks for coming here Alfred." "No.. Thank you Luddy~ I can say Luddy right?" "Of course..." Ludwig kissed Alfred on the forehead.

The bell rung at that moment, making both Ludwig and Alfred blush. "U-Uhm... I don't think we can walk home.. I-I have to pick up my little brother after school has finished." Alfred explained as they started to walk back into school. "Its okay, ve can go together then ve can valk together?" "That sounds great!~" Alfred waved goodbye to his friend and rushed to Art class. He sat down next to his Art partner, Feliciano Vargas. "U-Uhm.. Hello~" Alfred didn't know what to do, whether to bow or shake his hand. "Si, Hello there~" Feliciano smiled as he kindly shook Alfred's hand. "You are the new kid? I'm Feliciano~ I'm Italian." "Oh cool~" This Italian kid sounded nice and sweet, So this was going to be easy making friends with him.

They chit and chatted while doing their art work, They had fun, they laughed and smiled like he did with Ludwig. The final bell rang, telling all students that school was over and it was time to go home. Alfred grabbed his bag. "Well, Nice to meet you Feliciano, I had fun and I'll see you tomorrow!~ Byyeeee!" Alfred swung the bag over his shoulder and walked over to Ludwig's class. He looked inside of the room, seeing people packing up to go home. His eyes glimpsed at the blonde German. "Hey Luddy!" He said out his nickname for him. Ludwig smiled as he got his own things and went up to Alfred. "Lets go friend." Alfred smiled back and walked with him to Matthew's primary school. Cute little Matthew was waiting outside. He saw his brother and squealed. "Alfie!~" Matthew skipped towards him, hugging his brother's leg. "Glad to see you to bro. Oh, this is my friend, Ludwig~" Matthew smiled and suddenly it went as he looked at him. "Scawy..." He said in a babyish voice. "Dude, Hes totally not scary. Hes fun and awesome. Now come on, Dad will get angry with us if we're late." "Ja.. Not scary at all." Ludwig huffed, chuckling to himself as the three walked down the pavement. "Where do you live Luddy?" Ludwig pointed to his house that was a couple blocks down. "Oh, So we don't live that far, Awesome!" He hugged Ludwig before parting. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Ludwig waved goodbye before going to his house.

Alfred had a huge smile now as he pushed the front door open. Little Matthew went in first and Alfred last. Alfred got his and Matthew's things, putting them away, Little Matthew rushed and hugged Richard, their father. He smiled and laughed, Looked like Matthew had a good day to. "How was school? Made any friends?" Alfred nodded. "Three so far~" He said, Counting Gilbert to. Gilbert wasn't that made and he felt like he was his friend. "Thats good- Wait.. is that a bruise on your cheek?" Richard's fingers touched Alfred's cheek. "Yeah... Kinda got into a fight in class... Bully took my glasses...But it was all sorted out, don't worry. I didn't get into trouble, the bully did though." He claimed, defending himself so he wont get in trouble with his father. "Well.. At least your fine...Anyway, Have something to eat and go to your room and do whatever you like. Its your free time now." "Yey!" Alfred cheered, rushing to the kitchen, he grabbed a packet of chocolate cookies and headed upstairs, connecting his xbox and playing a few games while Matthew watched.

"You know Matthew. I hope tomorrow will be awesome. I made two friends and.. I'm hoping my P.E Teacher, Gilbert will be my friend to." Matthew nodded, smiling. "Just do your best big brother~" He kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I will. I'm a hero, I will make it and I will do my best. For you, Father and my friends."

Slowly it turned night and Alfred yawned, getting into bed. He drifted off to sleep, hoping... It was going to be a good tomorrow.

–

Well, I hoped you enjoyed that! Chapter two will be soon.

Chapter Two: The Mystery beneath the floorboards.


	2. Underneath the Floorboards

First Love

Chapter Two

The Mystery beneath the floorboards...

–

Alfred yawned as he woke up, hearing the Alarm clock go off, hearing the song. 'Three Little Words by Frankmusik(Seriously, its awesome)'. "Mmm.." He rubbed his tiresome eyes, looking at the alarm clock on the night stand. "6 AM." He said to himself as he grabbed his glasses, putting them on. He sketched, yawning once more before getting out of his bed. He turned the song up more, hearing the lyrics. He walked up to the bathroom, striping out of his Pyjamas, dropping them to the floor. The American stepped into the shower, turning it on; feeling the warm water on his skin. "Ahh.. so good~" He slowly started to sing the song, "Cuz you wont hear it now and you wont hear it then." His body started to move, like he was dancing in the shower.

Moments later, His little brother peeked in, naked and joined Alfred, dancing and singing with him. Now they were a singing Duo. "I love you No. We couldn't even start before we reached the end." Matthew smiled and continue to sing, dancing like a silly cute kid he was. He had the brush, trying to sing into it. They both got out of the shower and tried to dry themselves. They did their daily wake up, clean up and dance routine. Their bodies were still moving as they brushed their teeth. Matthew had to stand on a stool to see himself in the mirror. Brushing left and right, Up and down then Spit! At the same time, they both spit into the sink.

Alfred had a blue cup, Matthew had a red one. The cups were filled with water and they jugged it down, making a weird sound with the water before spitting it back into the sink. The next song came on. 'La la la by Naughty dog Ft Sam Smith'. The little Canadian ran out of the bathroom, his wet feet stepping onto the carpet and running to his own room. He had a big smile on his face. His day was going to be awesome. Alfred just chuckled as he watched Matthew run off. Oh Brother bonding was awesome. It was even more awesome when they could sing their favourite songs together and dance like Idiots, but they didn't care. They love having fun together.

Alfred got out of the bathroom and got to the wardrobe, opening it by grabbing the handles and swinging it open. "La la la~" He sang along with the song as he pulled out his school Outfit, plopping it on his bed. He closed the curtains so no one would peek and see his naked body.

The towel was now on the floor. The blonde pulled up his underwear, his I 3 NY underwear. He grabbed his pants, pulling them on as well, then he got his Shirt, putting one arm through the hole before putting his other arm into another hole, then he buttoned it up. He looked at his tie, thinking how to tie it. "..." He snatched it off the ground, putting it on and trying to tie it. "Come on... a hero can do this..." After some minutes trying and trying to remember how his father did it, He finally done it, smiling at his tied tie. "i did it!" He jumped with joy before putting the belt on and his socks and shoes.

Matthew was ready to, putting his cute hat on. The one he had to wear for Primary. "I'm doooone!~" He shouted as Alfred could hear his tiny feet running past his room. Alfred picked up his bag and walked towards the door, opening it and exiting the room, going down stairs and going to the kitchen. "Morning Father." Alfred said to him, smiling while his Father smiled back. "Morning son." Alfred grabbed his breakfast and started to eat quick. "I have to go and met Ludwig. I'll see you soon and I'll see you later Mattie, I'll be picking you up again." He ruffled Matthew's blonde hair, hearing him giggle made him smile. "So cute~" Matthew blushed a bit before kissing Alfred on the lips. "Bye Bwother~" "Bye dude~"

He heard the knock on the front door. "That might be him!" He sounded excited as he rushed towards the front door, opening it and seeing the Blonde German. "Hey dude!" "Hallo Alf-" He was cut off by the hug that Alfred did. He felt the arms around him. Alfred quickly pulled back, smiling innocently as he walked passed him. "Lets go then~" Ludwig quickly nodded, hiding his blush.

The blonde duo started to walk towards their school. 'Hetalia High'. Alfred heard a conversation. "Hey.. I heard that underneath the school is a very old tomb or a basement. Maybe even a lab. I don't know where but I wanna find out." One of the girls said to the other two girls. "Eeh.. But isn't that scary? What if you get attacked by a ghost?" The other girl muttered, sounding scared. "Yeah... You have a point..." The first girl nodded, sighing. He watched the group of girls walk off to the school. Now he wanted to find out what secret basement or whatever. But where was it... "Hmm..." Alfred was now in thinking mode as he was walking with Ludwig. "Got something on your mind." Ludwig asked, watching Alfred nearly bump into a pole. "U-Uhm.. Yeah. When its break... Lets go look for that secret thing under the school!" Excitement sparkled in Alfred's eyes. Ludwig sighed but gave up. Alfred was to cute to say No to. "Sure, Lets do that at break."

After some minutes, they got to school and go their things before going to registration. The teacher called out each name. "Alfred F Jones?" "Yees!" Alfred smiled as he put up his hand before putting it down. The register was now over and two got up and walked out of class, walking to the double Science. Ludwig mentioned that that he asked the teacher to partner him with Alfred and Alfred was fine with that. He didn't want to partner up with anyone else. Not even that god damn bully that was in their Science class.

Sadly, their Science teacher wasn't in. He was sick but most people were saying he was cursed because of what he did yesterday. "Cursed?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at Ludwig. Ludwig just shrugged, not knowing what the people meant. "I think hes just sick. Must be the hay fever or a cold" Alfred just nodded, agreeing but the cursed thing was still lurking in his mind. _Curse huh... Maybe that Is linked to the hidden room or whatever under the school... _He thought, stroking his non-existing wizard beard. Ludwig looked at him, chuckling. "So I guess we have two free periods because it looks like there isn't going to be a supply teacher." Ludwig started to walk out of class, followed by Alfred. "Yeah..." "Oi! Vhat are you t- Oh! Hey Bruder! Hey Alfie!~" Gilbert nearly shouted at them, thinking they were different students but then he noticed their faces and Alfred's nantucket. "Vhat are you both doing out here?" He crossed his arms, hoping they weren't breaking the school rules. "Vell, Bruder. The science teacher is off sick and there is no Supply teacher, So I didn't vant to vait for one and decided to valk around the school-" "Hey, Gil. Do you know anything about that hidden room or whatever under the school?" Alfred cut Ludwig off and asked Gilbert. Gilbert shrugged. "Nope. Never heard of it." "Damn.." Alfred sounded disappointed now. "I'm still going to look though." He marched down the hallway, looking around for something strange. Ludwig quickly followed him, not wanting to lose him, so did Gilbert.

He walked around, going inside then outside. "Hmm..." He looked at the shed where all their school sports equipment were. "Maybe here..." He hasn't noticed that he has lost track of Gilbert and Ludwig. His mind was only thinking about the mystery itself. He opened the shed doors, entering the shed. He stepped around the wooden boards that were on the floor in the shed. His ears picked up a sound, a weird creaking sound that one of the floorboards made. "Huh?" He looked down, seeing the weird floorboard out of place. "Maybe..." He said to himself as he leaned down, lifting up the floorboard slowly before seeing something. Was that a stair? "Oh god.. I found it!" He lifted up more floorboards until he stopped, looking at the passage way going down. "Oh god.. thats dark.." He gulped, looking down. Gilbert and Ludwig finally catch up with him. "Gott.. Alfred, You valk fast." Gilbert said before looking at what Alfred done. "Voah..." "Vhat the hell?" "Anyone got a lighter or something?" Alfred looked at Gilbert, somehow knowing. "A-Ah.. I don't h- Fine.. I do.." The Albino pouted, rummaging in his pants pocket and pulling out a lighter, putting it on and holding it.

The trio slowly started to go down. The lighter flicked now and then, giving them light, sending the darkness away. They finally got to the ground level. Alfred felt a bit creeped out by the look of the room, it was so old, He noticed spider webs and everything. Gilbert smirked as he noticed that Alfred was getting a bit scared. He leaned forward, making ghost noises in Alfred's ear. Alfred nearly screamed. "D-Dude! Don't do that!" Alfred's cheeks were bright pink with embarrassment. Gilbert laughed hard. "Hahahaha!~"

"I-Idiot!" He looked away, puffing out his cheeks as he continue to walk with them. Ludwig chuckled as well before smacking his brother on the head. "You're an idiot." He said, frowning slightly as he heard Gilbert's laughter. "Its funny though-" "ITS NOT!" Alfred protested.

Alfred sighed as they were looking around the place for 20 minutes now. "Vait, Alfie. I found a door." The blonde german pointed to an iron door. "Wow.. thats big..." "Thats what she said." Gilbert muttered, trying not to giggle like a child. Ludwig smacked him again. "Bruder.. shut up!" Gilbert laughed again while Alfred tried to open the door. "Nngh.." Gilbert and Ludwig help him as well, pushing the strong iron door open, hearing it shift. "N-Nnngh!" They used all of their muscle, pushing it open. "God..." Alfred was the first to enter before hearing something crack. He looked down before falling through the wall, Gilbert gave Ludwig the lighter before rushing towards Alfred. "ALFRED!" He panicked as he rushed for him, grabbing his arm. "G-Gilbert..." Alfred's sad eyes looked up at the Albino. "F-Fuck...D-Don't worry... I-I wont drop you!" The floor was starting to crack more, suddenly Gilbert fell in as well and they both were falling. "A-Ahhh!" Alfred clutched onto Gilbert, his face burying into Gilbert's shirt. Gilbert clutched onto him, putting him forward so his back would hit the floor.

"Ughh..." Gilbert winced in pain as he smashed against the ground. But don't worry. He'll be fine. He lifted his head, looking at Alfred that was still clutching on him, hiding his face. Gilbert's cheeks went red. "Are you two alright down there!?" They could hear Ludwig's voice, hearing it echo throughout the room they were trapped in now. "Y-Yeah! We're both fine!" Gilbert called out. "I'll try and get to you guys!" Ludwig's voice slowly disappeared, hearing his footsteps disappear as well. Now Gilbert and Alfred were alone.

"H-Hey.. Alfie..." Gilbert ruffled the blonde's hair. Alfred moved his head, looking at Gilbert with tears swelling in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." He apologized. "H-Hey... Its not your fault." He gently kissed Alfred's forehead before kissing his tears away. "Shh... Everything will be alright." Alfred just nodded as his cheeks lit up. A red blush lingering against his cheeks. "You're blushing" Gilbert chuckled as he got up, pulling Alfred along.

Ludwig was wandering about, looking left and right, trying to find something. His eyes caught a glimpse of a stair case and he went down, finding Gilbert and Alfred. "I found a staircase and it leads here. Thank god you are both okay." He sighed in relief as he gave Gilbert the lighter.

"Lets just keep searching." Alfred looked around the room, seeing read writings on the wall. "I don't know what the fuck this says... Maybe we should get a pro or something to read this?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two Germans. "Ja. Ve should probably ask someone that knows a lot about this stuff... Maybe the History teacher?" "That Hungarian bitch? No way." Gilbert said, being mean of course. "Ve need to find an expert about this stuff. I'll search online or something. Plus vhen ve get out of here, ve have to hide the entrance so no other student can get in here and get lost and probably starve to death in here." "Yeah... You're right..." Alfred rubbed the back of his head.

"You two can go, I'll be with you in a minute, I wanna search for one last time." Both of the Germans nodded and started to walk off together. Alfred wandered about, suddenly he saw someone. "W-What the. G-G" The man looked weak and pale. His hand was shaking as he was holding something. It was an Amulet or some sort. "T-Take it... H-Hide it... D-Don't let them get it..." The man placed the Crystal Amulet in Alfred's hands before disappearing. "..." Alfred just went pale. "G-GHOST!" He screamed and ran towards Ludwig and Gilbert. "Vhats Vrong?" They both said at the same time. "G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G..." Alfred tried to say it but he couldn't. He didn't realize that the amulet was now around his neck. But somehow. It wasn't the same anymore. It now looked like a chain with two pair of dog tags. "H-He gave me..." He looked at his hands. "I-Its gone... The Amulet.." Gilbert shook his head. "You've must of banged your head or something vhen ve vere falling..." He sighed and ruffled Alfred's blonde hair again.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I didn't bang my head though..." Gilbert just laughed and walked off. "I-I didn't!" Alfred shouted at him as he watched him walk off. They were now out of the room and back into the shed. Gilbert had some nails and boarded up the hole that shown the passage. "There. No one will notice" Gilbert smiled at his work. "Anyway, Probably no point going back to class or vhatever... Soo... How about ve go to my and Ludwig's home?" Gilbert smiled happily, waiting for Alfred's response. "Oh god! Sure! I would love to see it." Alfred's cheeks went red again but he quickly hid it. "Sadly. I have vork to do at School. So you two go ahead." Ludwig said, kissing Alfred on the cheek before walking off. "S-Sure..." He rubbed his cheek, blushing more.

Gilbert growled a bit before shaking his head. Why did he felt so angry when Ludwig kissed Alfred's cheek. Maybe he was sick? "Lets go Alfie" Gilbert smiled and swung his arm over Alfred's shoulder, bringing him to his home. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the front door. He opened it and let Alfred inside. "Nice home~" Alfred commented as he walked around. This house was nice and lovely. It had this home feeling to it. It made him relax. "So. Alfred." He looked at the American, smiling. "Lets sit down." Alfred looked at Gilbert; watching him going to the living room. He followed him, sitting down on the sofa next to Gilbert. Now he felt nervous. What is he going to say? What will they talk about? His cheeks were bright red, thinking of what they were going to talk about.

Alfred's blue eyes glanced at the Albino; watching his face go closer and closer to his. _W-Wait.. H-Hes going to k-kiss me!? _His cheeks went more red. His face nearly went red like a tomato. Gilbert's forehead pressed against Alfred's forehead. "No fever. Huh.. Why are you cheeks blushing red then?" He snickered. Alfred was cursing so much in his head. He thought he was going to get his first kiss. FUUUCK! He quickly pushed Gilbert away. "I-I'm not blushing god damnit!" He protested, glaring weakly at Gilbert. "Woah Woah. Calm your tits down." Gilbert put his hands up, laughing nervously. Did he make the American made?

Alfred just rolled his eyes and stood up. "Stop teasing me..." He crossed his arms and looked the other way. "Hey... I'm sorry..." Gilbert frowned, kissing Alfred's cheek. "I hope what will cheer you up." "What?" "Rolling down a hill!" The child inside of Gilbert burst out and grabbed Alfred's hand, running to the backyard where he had a huge hill. "Kesesese!" "That might cheer me up..." Both of them rushed up to the hill. Gilbert rushed Alfred down, but he didn't realize that the blonde was holding his wrist, so they both rolled down together, laughing and smiling before they gently hit the ground. Alfred was on the botton, Gilbert on the top. Gilbert looked into Alfred's eyes, blushing furiously. He didn't know how beautiful Alfred's eyes were until now. Alfred's cheeks were still red as he looked into those crimson blood eyes. His heart was beating fast now as they both didn't move away. Gilbert wanted to kiss him but he controlled himself, stopping his face going forward to kiss the American. "I-I should probably go and... p-pick up my brother..." Gilbert nodded in agreement and got off Alfred, sitting down and watching the man walk off.

Gilbert rubbed his lips. "Damn it..."

–

Alfred was panicking. "Oh god.. T-That moment.. H-he was.. OH GOD!" He was walking around in circles until someone tugged on his shirt. "B-Bwother?" Matthew was tugging on the bottom of Alfred's shirt, wanting his attention. "O-Oh there you are bro." He smiled and picked up Matthew. "Wheres Luddy?" Matthew said, not seeing the scary German around. "Oh, Hes probably still at school, studying. Anyway... Lets go home." He kissed Matthew's cheek and walked off with him, going to his home

Meanwhile

Gilbert was laying on his bed. "That moment... He looked so beautiful... so innocent... so angelic...I wanted to kiss him so badly..." Gilbert licked his moist lips while his hand rubbed his crotch. "Oh gott..." He was thinking about Alfred for a while now and hasn't realised that he got hard from it. He rubbed his crotch more, moaning. He wondered what Alfred would look like naked. "Mmm.." Gilbert noticed Alfred's booty twice; noticing how round it looked, He bet it was soft as well. His hand pulled down his pants and underwear, stroking his erection. "N-Nnnh..." His eyes were half-closed while his face was buried into the soft white pillow. He was imagining pervy stuff about Alfred. He shouldn't be doing this because Alfred was his student and a friend to him. Even if he did met him two or three days ago. "Fuck... A-Alfred..." He moaned out loud as he came onto his hand, feeling the substance staining his hand. "S-Shit.." He sighed and grabbed a tissue, cleaning the cum off his hand. He should really cut out these feelings for his student. He doesn't want to be fired for touching a seventeen year old kid.

"Just... forget about your feelings... act like you don't care..." He sighed again, feeling that was the right answer but his gut was telling him it was not, but he wasn't going to listen to his gut feeling.

–

Alfred got into his house, putting Matthew down and watching him skip off to the kitchen, greeting their father. Alfred didn't feel like eating. He took a cookie or two before heading off to his room. "I have... feelings for him..." He admitted as he looked into the mirror. He never had a first love before and now... Gilbert came into his life and took his heart. "Oh god.. What do I do...?" He questioned himself. He was in love with his P.E teacher! His.. hot.. fucking handsome P.E teacher. "S-Should.. I confess? That might be the right answer... I'll confess...- No wait.. but thats to soon. What if he thinks I'm taking it to fast and wanting him to... f-fuck me...N-No.. I-I'll be with him m-more.. I wont confess yet. I-I need to know him more. I-I...I don't even know anything about him expect his name..." Now he was gutted, feeling sad and depressed. "Oh no...Maybe I.. should ask Ludwig? Yeah! Thats it, I'll ask him!" He smiled, still feeling sad though. He yawned as he played a few games before night time and got to bed.

He laid there, in his Pyjamas as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the handsome P.E Albino teacher. Gilbert was in the same situation like him. He was there, looking up at the ceiling to. They both thought. _What will I do about my feelings for him?_

–

Well. I hope you liked Chapter 2!

Next

Chapter 3: Ludwig takes Alfred's first kiss! DUN DUNN DUNNN!


	3. Ludwig takes Alfred's first kiss!

First Love.

Chapter three.

Ludwig takes Alfred's first kiss. (Dun.. Dunn... DUNNNN!)

–

Alfred sighed as he got up. His fingertips gripped the fabric; gripping it tightly. He had a long thought about his feelings for the P.E Teacher: Gilbert Beilschmidt. But he didn't know what to say or do. "Should I tell Ludwig that I like his older brother...?" He quickly shook his head. "Nah... That would be weird...for him at least." His body moved out of bed, walking to the shower quick. Alfred's hands found their way to the wall, pressing against it while the water falls down onto him. His mind was now blanked as his pyjamas got soaked along with his blonde hair and skin. Everything was soaked. "Bwother?" a familiar voice snapped his blankness away. "H-Hm?" Alfred blinked as he looked at his little brother that was obviously confused at what his older brother was doing. "Why are you doing that big bwother?" Alfred raised an eyebrow as he looked down, noticing something was wrong. "O-Oh shit!" He nearly ripped his clothes off, putting the soaked fabric onto the floor. "You're an idiot..." Matthew rolled his eyes and giggled before running off.

Alfred just let out a sigh of stress, running his fingers through his wet blonde hair. "What if he doesn't like me back... What if he's married... w-what if he has a girlfriend? O-Or a boyfriend?!" He panicked a bit as the water dripping off his eyelashes. "..."

Water dripped off his chin and down to the tub, adding to the water that was going down the drain, soon tears were added to the water. The American was looking down as the tears wouldn't stop. He was afraid and scared. Scared because he didn't know anything about love. He closed his eyes tightly while he clutched his hands into fist, trying to calm himself down.

Wet feet went to the tile floor, Alfred was finished with his towel now he was drying himself quick. He didn't feel like going to school but he had to if he wanted to get all his grades up and become something greater. Alfred quickly turned his head to the door, hearing the slight knocking sound coming from it. His father was there, looking at him. "Hurry up and get dress." He demanded as he walked off, getting out of the room and going downstairs. Alfred looked down before heading off into his room, getting into his uniform and brushing his hair before going down to the kitchen. Matthew was already there, on a chair; swinging his legs while he was eating his cereal. Alfred joined him and ate his own cereal to, the chocolatey cereal of course.

After he was finished, he got up and placed the bowl in the sink before grabbing his bag off the floor and putting the bag's strap over his shoulder. He went to the front door, opening it to see the blonde German about to knock. "Oh... Hey dude!" Alfred quickly forgot about his sadness and focused on more about his happiness and be himself around Ludwig so the blonde German would worry about him.

"Anyway, Lets go." Ludwig agreed, nodding slightly as he walked with Alfred to Hetalia High. "So..." He muttered as he looked at the German. Ludwig raised a brow as he looked at him. "I believe we have P.E first...with your older brother..." a pink blush lingered against the American's cheek. Meanwhile while the blonde duo was walking into the school. Gilbert was walking behind him, seeing the back of the American's neck. "I have to forget about my feelings for him... He's a student for gott sake..." He whispered to himself as he got into the school after the other two. He quickly went to the changing room, checking if everything was in order. "Wunderbar..." He said, smiling slightly as everything was clean and tidy, ready for the people to come in here and dress and get ready for sports. He went to his own office that was next to the boys changing rooms. He got inside and sat down, looking through his papers. "Hmm..." On each paper was a profile of a boy in his class and it states each thing about them, heigh, weight, etc. etc. Gilbert flipped a few papers before he found Alfred's profile. "..." He instantly put the papers away in a draw and got up, walking out of the school and onto the field.

Alfred and Ludwig got into registration, hearing their names being called out and saying "Here!" They got up as fast as they could and went to the changing rooms to start their lesson. "So. Al, did you find a pair of bigger shorts?" Alfred bit his lip, he felt so stupid, he forgotten about that! "I-I didn't..." He sighed as he felt a bit embarrassed. Next time he should go to a sports shop and find some shorts for himself. Ludwig sighed before chuckling. "W-Whats so funny?" Alfred asked, looking at his friend. "Its.. nothing." Ludwig said before changing into his P.E kit. Alfred just sighed as he did the same then they both got out onto the field, seeing Gilbert.

Another group of boys got onto the field, Alfred looked to his left as he saw a guy with a scarf around his neck. "Oi! Ivan! I always tell you to take that god damn scarf off!" Gilbert yelled as he looked at the person that Alfred was looking at. "I don't want to." Ivan just smiled creepy, giving Gilbert chills. "Wow.." Alfred mumbled the word out, letting Ivan hear. The Russian turned his head, looking at Alfred with cold violet eyes. "..." Alfred gulped as he looked away, he heard the Russian laughing. "..." "Anyway!" Gilbert shouted, getting all of the boys attention. "There's a tracking tournament coming up soon! So we have to be ready, NOW GET FUCKING MOVING!" Gilbert nearly burst out his lungs as he yelled, the boys nodded and started to run around the big field. Ivan went to Alfred, glaring at him slightly. "You want to race?" He asked, his Russian accent slipping off his tongue. "Sure..." Alfred couldn't care less about winning or losing but somehow.. he wanted to beat this Ivan and win. They both got into their running positions like they were in the Olympics. "1...2...3..." They whispered before setting off after three. Now the two was only focusing on beating each other, running on the field to the end. Somehow they pasted the other boys and Ludwig, suddenly getting their attention and watching the two run together. Gilbert was watching to. "Huh..." Alfred felt like this was... somehow to easy for him but Ivan did have a plan... a plan that had violence in it. Ivan looked at the American before bashing his face in with the back of his arm, knocking Alfred down. "A-ARGH!" Ivan quickly went to the end, smiling. "I win." He looked at Alfred that was on the ground, the boys quickly huddled around him. Gilbert gasped and ran up to the group, pushing people away. "A-Alfred!" "O-Ow" Alfred winced in pain as his hands were covering his nose. Ludwig went down and grabbed him, removing Alfred's hands. "Just a nosebleed..." Ludwig sighed in relief, he thanked to god that Alfred wasn't seriously injured. "Dude.. it feels like my fucking nose is on fire..." Alfred complained as he slowly got up with Ludwig's help. Alfred glared at the person who did this. Ivan just chuckled and walked away. "Bye Alfie, I had my fun. I'll be back." Ivan muttered as he walked off back to the changing rooms. Alfred pushed all the boys away and quickly rushed after the boy. He wasn't going to let this happen easily. Alfred returned to the changing room, seeing Ivan at his weakest point, his hand grabbed the scarf and knocked Ivan into the lockers. "What the fuck was that for!?" He yelled at the Russian, keeping him up against the lockers. "I just wanted to play with you." Ivan responded as he smirked, he slowly got his strength back and pushed Alfred off him, dragging him to the boy's showers and locking them both into one of the stalls. "We can still continue our fun... Da?" He said as he pushed Alfred against the wall, letting the shower get turned on. "Fuck..." He paused before punching Ivan. "YOU!" They both started to fight in the shower stall, Ivan's hands were roaming around Alfred's body. "Get your dirty hands off me you damn big nose!" Ivan just snickered and pushed Alfred onto the ground, they were both soaking wet now. Ivan punched him, here and there before Alfred switching places with him, punching him as well. Gilbert was rushing to the changing rooms, seeing no one there until he heard one of the showers. "Oh fuck..." He cursed as he rushed to the showers, looking at one of the shower stalls and opening the door with force, seeing the two, all soaked and wet. Ludwig was right behind him, seeing the scene. "Oh gott..." The thing they were looking at the most was Alfred's white shorts, seeing how they were now transparent. Now they both know that Alfred's ass was defiantly round and sexy. Ivan just growled and pushed Alfred off, pushing the other two away and rushing off, getting dry quick and getting out of there. Gilbert grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him up. "Lets just.. get you dry... J-Ja-" Gilbert pushed as he looked down. Both of the Germans gulped as they were staring at the front of Alfred's transparent shorts, seeing his cock showing. "O-Oh fuck!" Alfred nearly screamed like a girl as he covered his crotch with his hands. "J-Just get me a towel.. Q-QUICK!" He shouted, watching Gilbert panic and flee, grabbing a towel and coming back, giving it to him. Alfred wrapped the warm towel around him. "That Ivan guy is going to be a biiiiig problem" He mumbled as he got back to the boy's changing rooms. "Just get dressed and get to your next class soon." Gilbert ruffled Alfred's wet hair before rolling his eyes and wiping off the water off his hand onto his pants. Gilbert stepped back a bit, standing next to his little brother as they both watch Alfred put the towel away and started to strip out of his wet clothes. "Fuck.. My underwear is wet to..." Alfred pouted as he felt the fabric was soak. Ludwig looked at his Gilbert and he looked back. "I-I have a pair of underwear somewhere..." His voice trembled a bit in embarrassment as he grabbed a pair of spare underwear out of no where. "Here, try these." Alfred just looked at the underwear before sighing. "You two... look away." He said as he grabbed the underwear and turned around. The Germans tried to look away but they just wanted to watch so badly. Alfred's upper body slowly bended down, letting his ass go out a bit, his fingers were grabbing the waist line of his soaked underwear, tugging them down. The two Germans gulped as they looked at Alfred's round perfect ass. Alfred turned his head at the two but the Two Germans were fast and looked away. Alfred growled under his breath before looking away, putting his underwear onto the floor and tugging the new pair of underwear up. The two Germans looked back at him, watching how Alfred pulled up the spare underwear up, watching how the underwear looked so tight around Alfred's ass. Alfred looked at the underwear, sighing once more before putting on his uniform. "There done." He looked at the other two. "Anyway, Lets go Ludwig." Ludwig nodded as he was already in his uniform, he grabbed Alfred's hand. "Ja.. Lets go. I believe ve have English next." Alfred sighed in disappointment. "Great... English...You know I hate Mr. Kirkland... he's so mean to me." He pouted as they started to walk to their English class, waving good bye to Gilbert. Gilbert waved back before slowly... some blood dribbled down out of Gilbert's nose.

The English class's door was opened and the blonde duo went in. Mr. Kirkland glared at him. "Bloody hell, you two are 10 minutes late for my class!" Arthur growled as he glared at the two. "Detention for the both of you." "Sorry Mr. Kirkland..." Ludwig bowed his head and apologized while Alfred didn't want to do this damn Detention. "Well.. Actually sir. I have a good reason why we were late." Alfred growled back as he walked towards Arthur's desk. "Go on then... Explain Mr. Jones." Arthur said as he sat down onto his leather chair, eyeing at the man in front of him. "Well, I had an incident with someone out on the field today..." "I see... You still have a nosebleed Mr. Jones." "R-Really? S-Shit!" "No cursing Mr. Jones! And here... have a tissue." Arthur pulled out a box of tissues, grabbing one and giving it to Alfred. "Thank you sir." He thanked him and got rid of the blood with the tissue. "Well, I had nearly a fight with him... but he was the one who started it, I swear dude." "Dude is not a word." "It is to me." "Its-" Alfred quickly cut him off. "Please do not interrupt me.. Mr. Kirkland. That is rude and people say that you are a gentleman? No?" Arthur hissed and rolled his eyes. "Speak then." "Anyway, After I was rudely interrupted. So, Like I said, I had a fight with him. So, Mr. Beilschmidt had to break us up and he pulled me away to.. uhm.. calm me down. Ludwig just got worried about me and followed us both... and that is why we are late." "Good reason but you are still going to Detention." "DAMNIT!" Alfred walked off furiously to his seat and sat down. Ludwig looked at him, smiling. "Nice try Alfie." The German said before working, writing down things in his English book. Alfred just sighed as he glared at his teacher before starting his own English work.

–

The bell rung, meaning that class was over. Alfred and Ludwig was in their four period now and they got up out of their seats and headed off to grab some lunch. As they walked into the cafeteria, Alfred felt like he was being glared at so he looked around until he saw those cold violet eyes glaring at him. He glared back at the Russian. He slightly shivered at Ivan's cold smirk. Ludwig saw this and grabbed Alfred's hand and went to the counter, grabbing their food and going outside, sitting down and eating. Alfred had the same again, Burgers and French fried and of course, a drink of pepsi while Ludwig had his normal meal to, a wurst, some mashed potatoes and a drink of apple juice. After they were finished with their eating, they started to talk to each other. "Alfie.. Lets go somewhere more private..." Ludwig grabbed Alfred's hand, pulling him up and walked somewhere out of the school, walking to a nice beautiful field.

"Alfred... I vant to tell you something..." "Hm?" Alfred looked at the German, waiting for the thing that Ludwig was going to say. "I...I..." Ludwig paused, gazing at Alfred's pale pink moist lips and suddenly he was kissing him, his lips against Alfred's lips. Ludwig just couldn't control himself any more. He wasn't used to saying 'I love you' to any one but he wanted to say it so badly to the person he had feelings for but he still couldn't say it because he wasn't used to being in love. He was used to being somewhat strict and hard working but when Alfred came into his life, He just wanted to have fun with him. They were just stood there now, kissing for three minutes before they pulled back for a breather. "H-Hahh..." Alfred's eyes were half-closed, panting softly. "T-That was..." Ludwig looked at him, smiling as he thought that Alfred was going to say something like 'That was great...' or 'That was somewhat fantastic' but sadly he wasn't going to get that. He frowned and froze as he saw Alfred's tears going down his cheek. "T-That was my f-first kiss!" His left hand went over to his lips, covering them before running away. "A-Alfred! V-Vait!" He ran after him, grabbing his arm and pushing him against the nearest tree. "Don't r-run gott damn it. I-I love you Alfred. Its so weird for me to have these kind of feelings but now i-i do and... I-I just love you.." Ludwig pressed his own forehead against Alfred's forehead. "I-I didn't want to make you cry Alfred... I-I didn't mean to do this... I just couldn't control myself any more. I feel like I have betrayed our friendship... I-I should go..." Alfred's heart was slowly beating as he watched Ludwig nearly flee but he stopped him by gripping Ludwig sleeve. "D-Don't go..." Slowly... Deep inside of the American, his feelings were getting mixed. "P-Please don't go dude..." He gulped as he pulled Ludwig into an embracing hug. "I-I'm sorry that... i-i cried.. I-I'm so sorry..." Alfred buried his face into the front of Ludwig's shirt. Ludwig smiled softly and petted Alfred's hair. "Its fine...I-I just vanted to confess you know... Ich liebe dich" He whispered those four lovely words in German into Alfred's ear. "I-I don't feel like going to class now.." He giggled nervously as he looked at Ludwig. "Vell... Ve are out of school's grounds und I know a perfect amusement park near here..." "A-Amusement park!?" The excitement in his eyes gleamed at Ludwig "Lets go dude, Lead the way!" Ludwig nodded and grabbed Alfred's hand, leading him to the nearest Amusement park he knew.

"Here it is." He said as he finally stopped, pointing up at the amusement park sign. Alfred's eyes were reflecting the glowing sign, reading it slowly. 'Around the World Park' "Wow..." He said as he walked with Ludwig into the amusement park. "Oh mah god.. so many rides!" He squealed like a five year old and rushed around, looking at the rides. "L-Lets goooo..." He looked around, seeing each ride but his body went to a stop as his head went up and up, looking at a big roller-coaster ride. "THAT ONE!" He pointed. He felt so giddy he even jumped up and down. Ludwig blushed at how cute Alfred was reacting to everything. He pulled out his wallet and paid for the ride. He wasn't much of a fan of Roller-coaster rides and he was totally not afraid... Maybe a little bit.

Alfred was holding the German's hand as they were in line for the roller-coaster ride. Slowly the line moved faster and then it was the Duo's turn to have a go with the Roller-coaster ride. They both got in, sitting next to each other, they both got strapped in tightly and safely. "The rides starting" Alfred mentioned as he felt the ride move. Ludwig gulped as he felt it to. It kept moving slowly and slowly as it reached to the peck. It tilted back and forth slowly as it was at its highest perk of the ride. Ludwig looked down, ready to scream.

The cart they were in moved down fast down the tracks, making them both scream. Ludwig was screaming in horror while Alfred was screaming with pure fun. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ludwig swore to himself that he will never go on a ride like that again. That and he swore to himself that Alfred's cuteness wont be able to persuade him to go on a ride like that... AGAIN! Ludwig continue to scream along with Alfred until the ride stopped and Ludwig got out of there quick, panting heavily. "O-Oh gott..." Alfred rushed behind him and hugged him. "That was awesome!" "J-Ja it vas..." He was about to pass out but he was to strong to do that just yet.

"Ooo..." Alfred looked at one of the mini games that were surrounding on the sides of the lanes in the park. But he was somehow looking at a certain game that caught his eye. It was one of those shooting games. Shoot those three bottles down and you win a prize! But it wasn't the game he was interested in, it was a plushie that was dangling down. It was a plushie Iron Man and he wanted it! Ludwig noticed this and went to the shooting game. "Vant me to vin this one for you?" He asked, watching Alfred say yes so quick. "yes please!" Ludwig nodded and grabbed a gun, playing for the game quick, it was only one pound so it was cheap. "Don't vorry, I'm good with guns. My Vater taught me how to use a gun when I was young... He was obsessed vith teaching our family the military skills and all that stuff." He said as his aim the gun at the three bottles. His right eye was looking through the eyeing glass that was on the sniper. "One... two... and..." He pulled the trigger and he heard a cling, watching the three bottles go down. "Good job mate! Pick a Prize for your lovely Boyfriend here." Ludwig blushed as he heard what the man said. He shook his head and pointing at the Iron man plushie. The man grabbed it and gave it to Ludwig and he gave it to Alfred. "Oh my god... Thank you so much dude." Alfred looked at the plushie, smiling with glee. His eyes made contact with Ludwig eyes. "..." Alfred's cheeks went bright red as he leaned forward and kissed Ludwig on the lips for thanks. "T-That was a kiss... a-a thank you kiss!" He explained as he saw Ludwig blushing to. "J-Ja..." He nodded and held Alfred's hand.

They both were wandering about and having fun as friends and somehow like a couple to. They didn't know they were showing it but people around them knew. They just had that sort of romantic feeling around the blonde duo. But sadly, the day was ended quickly by rain. The rain rushed down onto the park and everywhere else and people quickly ran off to go back home or to get some shelter from the rain. Alfred got worried as he didn't want Ludwig nor the Iron Man plushie to get wet. Luckily. Ludwig brought a big umbrella for them both and used it. They both started to walk to Matthews Primary and picked him up. Ludwig also brought one for himself because he had to go. "I have to go... I have to meet my Brudar. So yeah." He sighed, not wanting to go but he had to. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alfred's. "See you tomorrow.. Lieben." He smirked and rushed off. Matthew just stared. "Ewwwww..." He said while Alfred watch Ludwig go off, seeing him put up his umbrella up. He was glad that Ludwig had a spare umbrella. "Lets just go Mattie." He said as he held his little brother's hand and started to walk back to his own home.

–

Gilbert sighed as he looked out of the window. "Great... fucking rain like always.. Stupid England." He cursed as he hit the window slightly. Ludwig quickly came into the school and found Gilbert, knowing him. He knew that Gilbert wouldn't have an Umbrella and he doesn't want his older brother to get a cold. "Gilbert, Lets go. I have an umbrella." "Vait... Vhen did you bring an umbrella here today?" He asked as he followed Ludwig. "I brought it." "From vhere?" He asked again. "From the Amusement park. Some guy vas selling umbrellas." "Vhy the hell vere you there!?" He nearly yelled but he didn't want to. "I vas with Alfred... ve vere on a date." "A-A... date?" "Vell.. It felt like a date and I-I kissed him..." "Y-YOU VHAT!?" Gilbert wanted to glare at him and somehow... He wanted to hit his brother. He never had this feeling before. He looked down, seeing his own clutched up fist. "I-I kissed him bruder... I told him I loved him..." He sighed as he knew that look on his Brother's face. "Vait... Don't tell me you have feelings for him to!" "I-I..." Gilbert was caught out of breath now. He didn't know what to say but slowly he nodded. "Ve both are, Luddy!" Ludwig looked away as he walked out of the school gates. Gilbert followed him, getting under the umbrella that was out now. "Luddy... lets just sort this out... I-I know how you feel about him! But so do I! The awesome me has fallen for a... beautiful american guy like him und you have as vell! But... you can have him because I'm a teacher... I can't love a student or it vill get me fired! So you have more of a chance to make him fall in love with you... than me..." The Blonde German's eyes went wide as he looked at Gilbert. "Bruder... Its Alfred's choice who he vants to love... if its not me and if its you... then I don't mind... " "Yeah... You're right...for once!" He pointed his finger at him. "Lets just get home and...for tomorrow. If he.. loves us both.. then... ve have to think of something." Gilbert nodded as he got to their home, opening the front door.

–

Alfred had his dinner and rushed to his bedroom with his Iron man plushie. He grabbed his own Captain America plushie. "Hm..." He smiled as he sat down, looking at the two heroes. "Ludwig and I..." He muttered as he made the two heroes kiss. "Gilbert and I..." He did it again. "Hmm...Stony~" He giggled as he continue to make the two kiss like a couple until he was fed up. He looked up at the ceiling. "My first kiss was stolen by.. Luddy... Maybe I do love him... but then again... I might love.. Gilbert to?" He asked himself. "I-I...I don't know what to do..."

–

**So... Which person do you want to get Alfred with more? Ludwig or Gilbert? Or do you want Alfred to fall for them both and they can share? Its probably going to end up as Gilbert x Alfred in the end, I don't know yet lol xD**

**Anyway. I have to go to sleep. Its literally nearly 2 AM and I really do need to go to sleep. So yeah... I'll try and make more chapters but if I feel like it =w=**

**Well. I hope you enjoy this and please review if you like it!**

**Translates.**

**Vater(German) = Father**

**Bruder(German) = Brother. **

**Ich Liebe Dich(German) = I love you.**

**Lieben(German) = Love or Dear... I don't really know lol... xD **

**Gott(German) = God.**


End file.
